


The Other Parents

by SilverDraconyx



Series: Call Home (kidnapped Peter Stark) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Good May and Ben, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark’s kidnapped Child, Precious Peter Parker, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDraconyx/pseuds/SilverDraconyx
Summary: Peter Parker is six years old. Mary and Richard had never called his parents when he asked them to, even though his dad hadtoldhim that Peter should get an adult to call him in case he got lost.Now his aunt and uncle are telling him that Mary and Richard are dead and he will stay with them from now on. Maybetheywill finally call his parents.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Call Home (kidnapped Peter Stark) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082063
Comments: 11
Kudos: 339





	The Other Parents

**Author's Note:**

> You can read the first chapter of the first work of this series for a tiny backstory. It isn’t necessary though.
> 
> Also: Maybe you actually want to do something other than spending time before a screen right now? If something comes to mind, maybe you want to go do it. Even if it’s ‘nothing’ (like Winnie the Pooh)

Peter had asked to call his parents several times, and the two other parents got angrier each time. He had also traced the numbers on his arm with a pen so they wouldn’t disappear, but his other mom had furiously scrubbed off the ink and forbidden him from ever calling that number. 

But now, two and a half years later, aunt May said the other parents were gone and he would be staying with her and uncle Ben, and Peter wondered if she might let him call his parents. 

So at dinner he asked his aunt and uncle: “Can you call my parents for me?”

“Peter,” uncle Ben said with concern, “your parents are gone, for good, we can’t call them.”

“No,” Peter said. “You said my _other_ parents were gone.”

“Peter,” May said and looked at him intently. “I know it’s hard, and that it hurts, but Mary and Richard are dead.”

Peter shook his head vehemently. “My parents said to call them if I got lost, but my other parents didn’t want to call them. I guess I know where I am now, but I can’t see my parents so I need to call them.”

May exchanged a look with Ben, who shrugged helplessly. “Do you know their number, Peter?” 

Peter nodded excitedly and rattled of the digits he had memorized a long time ago. 

“Okay, okay,” May said, composing herself. She was still quite confused, but she guessed it couldn’t hurt. “We’ll call them.”

Peter smiled a blinding smile at her and she was afraid of what would happen when it finally sank in that his parents were dead.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were having one of their somber dinners. Their relationship hadn’t been the same ever since Peter had been kidnapped. 

It had happened quietly in the night, he wasn’t even sure how. But in the morning they had gone to check on Peter and he was gone and there was a circular hole in one of his windows. 

They had never gotten any ransom demands or any other communication. Their son had simply disappeared. It had been two and a half years now and the investigation still had to turn up anything. But they hadn’t given up hope. It was hard sometimes, but they had their friends to lean on and every time Tony thought of Peter, of his sweet innocent child, he simply couldn’t give up. 

Then JARVIS interrupted their dinner. 

“Sir, there is an unidentified call to your private number.”

Tony looked up in surprise. He had that number for only the most personal communication, Pepper, Rhodey and Happy had it, no one else. 

“Might be a mistake,” Pepper suggested. 

“Identify caller, JARVIS,” Tony said. 

“Landline of May and Ben Parker,” Jarvis responded. 

Tony looked at Pepper, but she just shrugged. 

“Fine,” Tony sighed, “patch it through.”

“Um,” a voice said from the other side. “I’m not really sure who you are, sorry,” said the voice. 

“Well, who are you?” Tony asked, raising his eyebrows at Pepper. 

“Right, I’m May Parker,” said the voice. At least that matched up with Jarvis’ information. “My Nephew insisted on calling this number, he seems to think-“

“Dad?” A new voice popped in and Tony’s breath hitched. 

No, he told himself, the child probably meant someone else. But hadn’t the woman said he was her nephew? And the voice sounded so much like-

“Peter?” Pepper breathed. 

“Mom!” Cried the voice. 

“Excuse me,” said a male voice. “I’m Ben Parker, Peter’s uncle. It’s rather hard to believe that you are my Nephew’s parents, would you please tell us who you are?” 

“Tony Stark and Pepper Potts,” said Pepper. “There seems to be a very real chance that your nephew is our son. May we come over?”

Twenty minutes later, Tony and Pepper stood in front of a small apartment complex in Queens, in which their son might live. 

Pepper rang the bell and they were buzzed in. 

They had to go up three sets of stairs until they finally reached the apartment. A young woman stood in the door, hand stretched out to greet them. 

“Hello, I’m May,” she said. 

“Mom!” Someone cried and Pepper was assaulted by a blue-clothed bundle with brown hair. 

“Oh my god, Peter!” Pepper cried. “It’s really you, it’s really you.”

Tony looked at them with widening eyes. It was real. This was their son. He wrapped his arms around his wife and son. 

“Daddy.” Peter said as he snuggled into him. 

“I’m here,” Tony whispered into his hair. Finally. “I’m here.”


End file.
